All About Us
by searCHIngfORmySuPErman
Summary: A short one-shot song fic about Eli and Clare before their wedding. Please R&R. All About Us  Featuring Aaron Gillespie  by He is We. Eclare fluff!


**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
><strong>**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.**

"Clare, I can't do this." Eli brought his green eyes to mine. I could tell he was nervous, but really? It was just dancing.

"Eli, take my hand. It's not that difficult. Nobody's watching us. Plus, you need to be able to dance at our wedding." He smirked. Finally after years and years of waiting, Eli had asked me to marry him.

After he had finished his first novel, _Blue Eyes_,; he gave it to me to read. I was so engrossed in the novel that when I finished, I hadn't noticed Eli kneeling before me with a tiny box in his hand. I lost control of my emotions and obviously said yes.

**Would you let me lead,  
>you can step on my feet.<br>Give it a try, it'll be alright.**

"I'll lead, Eli. Then once you feel like you can handle it, you'll lead. I promise it will be alright. You can trust me; I'm your rock." He nodded in agreement and place a soft kiss on my lips before we began to dance.

Eli stepped on my feet many times before he finally understood the simple dance. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of my husband-to-be dancing throughout our small apartment.

**The room's hush, hush.  
>And now's our moment.<br>Take it in feel it all and hold on it.  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me.<br>We're doing this right.**

"I think I'm finally starting to get it, Clare. Hopefully I don't step on your toes at the wedding." He smirked at me. I playfully punched him in the arm before he pulled me into a kiss that left me breathless. Eli was perfect for me.

"Eli, hon, your phone's ringing." He jumped from the couch to retrieve his cell phone. I watched as he walked into the bedroom. I couldn't tell who he was talking to, but when he came back he had the biggest smile.

"Guess what, Edwards?" He was so giddy.

"What?" He pulled me from the couch and started dancing with me.

"Eli, seriously, what?" He smirked, knowing he was frustrating me. I pouted knowing he'd have to give in to me.

"We got it." I stopped dancing. _We got it?_ My jaw dropped.

"We got _it_? Oh my God, Eli!" I jumped onto him, kissing him with all my power. We got the house.

**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.<br>It's 's oh, oh, all, About uh, uh, us.  
>Every heart in the room will melt. T<br>his is a feeling I've never felt but,  
>It's oh, oh, all about us.<strong>

As the weeks turned to days, suddenly our wedding was only six days away. I was so nervous, wondering if everything was going to turn out right. I was turning into Bridezilla.

"Clare, you need to relax. You're going to go crazy if you keep calling the wedding planner with questions. I do not need a crazy wife." I lowered my eyes at him. I knew he was just joking with me, but everything had to go right. I wanted to have the perfect wedding.

Eli pulled me into him and lifted my chin up. We kissed, and I forgot everything. Nothing was on my mind except for him and myself.

**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
>Don't know what's got into me.<br>Why I feel this way.  
>Can we dance, real slow?<br>Can I hold you, real close?**

After that day, I left the worrying to the wedding planner. I wanted to make sure I actually enjoyed my wedding. Eli and I spent as much time together as possible. We didn't even want to have bachelor and bachelorette parties, but our friends convinced us.

Suddenly, I woke up, realizing it was my wedding day. I had been dreaming of this moment since I was eight years old. Who would've thought I would be marrying my grade 10 boyfriend? He was my best friend, and I couldn't think of anyone better that I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

**The room's hush, hush.  
>And now's our moment.<br>Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me.<br>We're doing this right.**

As I walked down the aisle, my arm looped through my father's, I couldn't help but smile at Eli. This day had finally come. I just wanted to take everything in and make sure I remembered all of it. I could feel everyone watching me, but it didn't matter because I was marrying my best friend and the love of my life.

**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight's shinning, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh, all, About uh, uh, us.  
>Every heart in the room will melt.<br>This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
>It's oh, oh, all about us.<strong>

This day was all about us. No one could tell me he was a bad influence on me. After we said our vows, I could that almost everyone in the church had shed a tear. Our vows may have been extremely personal, but they represented everything we had gone through. All of our ups and downs were included. The love we share is a feeling I have never felt before.

**Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready?  
>Oh, I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<strong>

As the ceremony ended, everyone made their way to the reception where Eli and I would be showing off our first dance.

"Eli, we're married." We both began laughing.

"Who would've thought?"

**Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready yet?  
>Love, I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<strong>

Eli and I talked to many people before it was time for our first dance. I saw Alli and her boyfriend, and we both screamed when we saw each other. When we were younger I always thought Alli would have gotten married before me. The wedding planner was running around looking for us, signaling that it was time for our dance.

Eli looked extremely nervous.

**Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready yet?  
>Love, I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<strong>

"It's now or never, Eli." He gulped. There was no need for him to be nervous. It was only one dance. He pulled me close, never taking his eyes off me. As we danced, I realized that there was nothing I should have been worried about. It didn't matter if the weather was bad or if the food was kind of gross. All that mattered was the I was with Eli.

**Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight's shinning, it's all about us.<br>It's all, all, all, Every heart in the room will melt,  
>This is a feeling I've never felt,<br>But it's all about us.**

"I love you." Those three words meant everything to me. Hearing those words come out of his mouth made me feel like we could get through anything.

Whatever life was willing to throw at us, somehow I knew we would be able to handle it.

**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight's shinning, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh.(hey-ey hey)  
>And every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
>It's oh, oh, all. It's all about us.<strong>

Because in all reality, it is only all about us.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I only updated because I saw that fanfiction cut out some of the song lyrics.<br>Thanks for reading. This is a one-shot, but if you want more leave reviews!


End file.
